miraculousladybugfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Animoska/"Miraculum: Biedronka, Kitsune i Czarny Kot"
Postanowiłam napisać swojego fanficka z moją OC - Kotori Ohtaką. Ciekawe czy ktoś przeczyta. Pewnie nikt. Tutaj daje wam linka do opisu mojej postaci: Kotori Ohtaka Przyjmę każdą krytykę, bo ja nie jestem wybitną pisarką i powiem bez bicia - mam 3 z polskiego. XD Jeśli chodzi o arty to kiedyś narysuję swoją postać, ale nie mam fizycznie, aktualnie takiej możliwości. Dlatego wstawiłam przerobione przez mnie arty w gimpie. Jak dostanę tableta graficznego (być może w przyszłym roku) to ją narysuję. Nie chcę jej rysować na kartce, gdyż wolę na komputerze. Myszką nie lubię rysować, bo mnie wkurza. Ogólnie to opowiadanie, na razie opowiada od razu o wydarzeniach, kiedy Kotori się przeprowadziła. Miała wtedy 14 lat. _______________ 'Rozdział 1' Kotori - zwyczajna dziewczyna, zamieszkująca Japonię, a dokładniej dużą rezydencję w dzielnicy Ikebukuro. Chodziła do pierwszej klasy publicznego gimnazjum w Tokio. Pochodziła z zamożnej rodziny. Jej matka, jest mangaką, a ojciec prowadzi największą dystrybucję mięsa. Kotori ma jeszcze starsze rodzeństwo, siostry licealistki. Chodzą do najlepszego, prywatnego liceum. Oprócz ludzkich domowników, były również zwierzęta. Dokładniej kot i pies oraz jej Kwami – biały lis z dwoma ogonami. Rodzina o nim wiedziała i traktowała go jak zwyczajnego domownika. Dostała go w pudełeczku podczas pomocy starszemu mężczyżnie. Dokładniej pomogła mu przejść przez przejście, a nawet dojść do domu, gdyż bała się w duchu o jego stan zdrowia. Podziękował jej, obdarowując naszyjnikiem. Otworzyła pudełeczko w domu, gdzie po założeniu jej oczom ukazał się mały, biały lis z dwoma ogonami i czerwonymi oczami. Na początku się wystraszyła, jednak Kwami jej wszystko wyjaśnił i zgodziła się zostać superbohaterką. Dostała go w pudełeczku podczas pomocy starszemu mężczyżnie. Dokładniej pomogła mu przejść przez przejście, a nawet dojść do domu, gdyż bała się w duchu o jego stan zdrowia. Podziękował jej, obdarowując naszyjnikiem. Otworzyła pudełeczko w domu, gdzie po założeniu jej oczom ukazał się mały, biały lis z dwoma ogonami i czerwonymi oczami. Na początku się wystraszyła, jednak Kwami jej wszystko wyjaśnił i zgodziła się zostać superbohaterką. Nigdy Kotori niczego nie brakowało, zawsze była otoczona gronem swoim przyjaciół, lecz pewnego dnia jej szczęśliwe dni zostały zburzone. Ojciec musiał przenieść się do jednej ze swoich firm, a dokładniej do Paryża. W tym momencie Kotori świat stanął na głowie. Nie chciała opuszczać swoich przyjaciół, których znała od dzieciństwa. Mocno się do nich przywiązała. Na początku buntowała się i nie chciała jechać. Uciekła z domu i nocowała u jednej ze swoich przyjaciółek. Rodzice wiedzieli, gdzie ona jest od jej przyjaciółek, lecz nie starali się skontaktować z Kotori. Przyjaciółki przejęły stery i porozmawiały z czarnowłosą na ten temat. Udało im się ją przekonać do przeprowadzki. Oczywiście, nie od razu. Dopiero po tygodniu, Kotori wróciła do domu. Przeprosiła swoich rodziców, a potem od razu poszła się pakować. Na lotnisku przyjaciele przyszli ją pożegnać, dwoje chłopaków oraz cztery dziewczyny. Pożegnanie było dla nich ciężkie, ale mama Kotori ich pocieszyła. Powiedziała, że będą wracać do Japonii w święta, ferie oraz w niektóre wolne dni. Przyjaciele postanowili również mieć dalej ze sobą kontakt telefoniczny oraz przez internet. Kotori całą podróż przespała, a gdy się obudziła to od razu zaczęła płakać. Tęskniła za swoimi przyjaciółmi. Wyszła z samolotu i jej siostry zaczęły ją pocieszać. Przyjechała limuzyna, gdzie szofer zabrał walizki, a rodzina wsiadła do samochodu. Pojechali do rezydencji, znajdującej się niedaleko wieży Eiffla. Kotori, gdy dojechała dowiedziała się, że mają wiele innych rezydencji, nie tylko w Japonii. W domu czekały na nich nowe pokojówki, które mama zatrudniła tydzień przed wyjazdem. Wszyscy się rozpakowali. Kotori tuż po tym, wyszła z domu, razem z domowym psem, rasy york. Nazywa się Cookie. Ludzie na nią spoglądali, głównie przez jej oryginalny wygląd. Dziewczyna była ubrana w czarno-białą gotycką sukienkę przed kolana. Czarne rajstopy zdobiły jej nogi oraz czarne glany z dwudziestoma wkrętami. Na jej ramieniu wisiała torba z anime, a dokładniej z serii Fate. Szyję dziewczyny zdobił naszyjnik, przypominający obrożę, który zamieszkuje lis. Długie, czarne włosy do pasa miała rozpuszczone. Jeszcze wyróżniającą ją cechą, były jej czerwone oczy. Częściowo jej wygląd był spowodowany wzorem na kilku postaciach z anime oraz mang. Jeszcze do tego dziewczyna była częściowo satanistką. Niby wierzyła w Boga, ale chwilami wątpiła w jego istnienie. Akurat niedaleko jej domu był park, a więc od razu ruszyła w jego stronę. Po kilku minutach doszła do niego, a pies szedł spokojnie obok niej. Szła i rozglądała się, gdzie po chwili jej wzrok skupił się na jednym punkcie. Była skupiona na rudowłosym chłopaku. Miał w ręku ołówek i rysował coś na kartce czy w notesie. Podeszła do niego, a dokładniej stanęła za ławką i zajrzała chłopakowi przez ramię. Spojrzała na jego rysunek i uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. Dziewczyna, jest utalentowana plastycznie po swojej matce, a więc cieszyła się, że ktoś też się tym pasjonuje. - Ładnie rysujesz - odezwała się po francusku z japońskim akcentem. Chłopak odwrócił się do niej i wystraszył się. - Wybacz, że Cię wystraszyłam – spojrzała na niego. - N-Nie szkodzi – wyjąkał. – D-Dziękuję, ale ten r-rysunek to nic t-takiego. Kotori przewróciła oczami. - Jak to nic? – mruknęła. – Jest to bardzo artystyczny rysunek. Poza tym, ja też rysuję – uśmiechnęła się i usiadła obok niego. Pies usiadł na ziemi obok ławki. - Jestem Kotori Ohtaka… – przedstawiła się, a potem spojrzała na psa – …a to jest Cookie. - Miło mi Cię poznać, jestem Nathanaël. - Miło również – uśmiechnęła się i ze swojej torby wyciągnęła szkicownik. – Chcesz zobaczyć moje rysunki? – zapytała, a chłopak kiwnął głową. Dała mu szkicownik do ręki i zaczął przeglądać. W jej szkicowniku znajdywały się rysunki czaszek, zwierząt aż po postacie z anime, mang oraz gier. - Świetnie rysujesz – pochwalił i lekko się do niej uśmiechnął. - Dziękuję, ty też jak wspominałam – wyszczerzyła się. - Um…dziękuję – powiedział nieśmiało. - Ty pochodzisz z innego kraju, prawda? - Tak, jestem z Japonii. Przeprowadziłam się tutaj dosłownie kilka godzin temu. Mieszkam niedaleko tego parku – wyjaśniła. - Rozumiem – kiwnął głową. - Zauważyłem, że jesteś Azjatką, ale Japonki ciężko tutaj spotkać. - Cóż, widocznie będę jedną z nielicznych – zachichotała. - Powiedziałaś, że masz na nazwisko Ohtaka, tak? – spytał, a dziewczyna kiwnęła głową. – A więc twoim ojcem jest…- zaczął, ale dziewczyna mu przerwała. - Tak, mój ojciec to Akihito Ohtaka i prowadzi największą dystrybucję mięsa. W wielu krajach znajdują się jego fabryki, firmy, sklepy itd. – wyjaśniła. – Przeprowadziłam się tutaj z powodu jego pracy. Nie chciałam tutaj mieszkać…- mruknęła. – Zostałam zmuszona opuścić moich przyjaciół. - Współczuję – położył dłoń na jej ramieniu. - Dziękuję, ale i tak to nic nie da. Nie wrócę do Japonii – westchnęła. – Znaczy będę wracać czasem w weekendy, jeszcze święta, wakacje itd. - Nie, jest tak źle – lekko się do niej uśmiechnął. – Wiesz, mimo, że jesteś bogata. Jesteś miłą dziewczyną. - Oczywiście, ale co ma wspólnego zamożność z charakterem? – uniosła brwi do góry. – Przyznaję, że jestem rozpuszczona i dostaję to, czego chcę, ale nie jestem jak inne bogate dziewczyny. Wredna też jestem to przyznaję, ale nie cały czas w przeciwieństwie do wielu bogatych ludzi. Na pewno z takim charakterem bym nie miała przyjaciół, a oni są dla mnie najważniejsi. - Jesteś dość oryginalna i ciekawa – powiedział, wpatrując się w nią. - Jestem, tylko zwyczajną dziewczyną – przechyliła lekko głowę w bok.– Nie ma nic we mnie takiego oryginalnego. Jeśli chodzi o ciuchy to wiele dziewczyn się tak ubiera w naszym kraju, włosy również…- zaczęła, lecz chłopak jej przerwał. - Twoje oczy są koloru czerwonego. Masz bardzo piękne oczy. Chciałbym kiedyś namalować twój portret. - W-Wcale n-nie... N-Normalne, ale dziękuję – wyjąkała, czerwieniąc się. – P-Poza t-tym n-nie m-musisz... I tak nie dasz rady - wymamrotała, odwracając wzrok. - O ile się założysz, że uda mi się Ciebie narysować? - Nie zakładam się, bo to bez sensu - syknęła. - Mówisz tak, bo boisz się, że przegrasz? - Ja? Oczywiście, że nie. Jak tak bardzo chcesz mnie narysować to bez zakładu. Możesz spróbować. Powodzenia życzę – lekko się uśmiechnęła, a po chwili zadzwoniła jej komórka. Dzwoniła jej mama, odebrała, zamieniła szybko z nią kilka słów po japońsku i się rozłączyła. - Muszę iść – spojrzała na chłopaka. – Matka wzywa. - A więc do zobaczenia – spojrzał na nią. Dziewczyna wstała z ławki, a pies z ziemi. - Tak, do zobaczenia – uśmiechnęła się. Pomachała mu i wróciła z psem do rezydencji. Weszła do środka i przywitały ją dwie pokojówki bliźniaczki. - Na panienkę kolacja czeka – powiedziały jednocześnie czarnowłose dziewczyny o brązowych oczach. Kotori zdjęła swoje glany i założyła ciapy. Odpięła smycz od obroży, Cookie. Pies pobiegł do jadalni. Powiesiła smycz na wieszaku. Dziewczyna weszła do jadalni. Usiadła przy stole i zaczęła razem jeść z rodziną. Przy ścianie kot, Kwami lis oraz pies, jedli ze swoich misek swój posiłek. Rozmawiała, jedząc przy tym, a gdy zjadła, podziękowała i wstała od stołu. Wzięła Kumiho na ręce, gdy zjadł i powędrowała z nim do swojego pokoju. Usiadła przy biurku i włączyła laptopa. Kumiho siedział na jej ramieniu. - Co będziesz robić? – zapytał lis. - A co ja mogę innego robić? Będę oglądać anime – odpowiedziała i wyszukała anime w internecie, a potem włączyła. Po jednym odcinku miała ochotę na pocky, a więc powędrowała do kuchni. Wyjęła z szafki dwie paczki pocky. Jedną paczuszkę o smaku truskawkowym, a drugą o czekoladowym. - Nie jedz tyle, bo gruba będziesz – powiedział Kumiho. - Trudno – wzruszyła ramionami, a potem zamknęła szafkę. Ruszyła w stronę swojego pokoju, przechodząc obok salonu, spojrzała w telewizor. Rodzice oglądali wiadomości, gdzie była mowa o bohaterach Paryża – Biedronce oraz Czarnym Kocie. - Oni też mają Kwami, co nie? – zapytała Kotori, szepcząc do Kumiho. - Tak – odpowiedział jej. – Znam Tikki i Plagga. - A więc tak się ich Kwami nazywają – kiwnęła głową. Potem poszła do swojego pokoju. Usiadła przy biurku. Położyła jedną paczkę pocky obok laptopa, a sama zaczęła jeść truskawkowe. - Wiesz, że powinnaś ratować z nimi Paryż? – Kumiho skoczył na biurko i spojrzał na nią. - Wiem, ale nie muszę – odpowiedziała. – Nie chce mi się, a poza tym oni sobie świetnie radzą. Poza tym nie nadaję się na super bohaterkę. Mimo, że jestem miła to też jestem sadystką, lubuję się w broniach, torturach, sztukach walk itd. Sama jestem złem – mruknęła. - Rozumiem to, że jesteś leniwa. Sadyzm nie ma nic do ratowania świata, a jak chcesz to możesz. - Co to za zabawa, skoro nie mogę nawet skrzywdzić tych złoczyńców? - Wiesz, że oni są opętani przez Akumę, a więc oni niczym nie zawinili. Gdyby byli prawdziwymi przestępcami to może byś mogła, a tak to nie możesz. - Wiem i dlatego to jest beznadziejne. Takich to ja łatwo mogłabym sama pokonać. - Tak mówisz, a więc dlaczego nie spróbujesz? - Spróbuję, jeśli nadarzy się taka okazja – uśmiechnęła się. Po chwili do jej pokoju weszła kobieta o niezwykłej urodzie. Jej włosy są pofalowane w kolorze brązu, a jej oczy są tego samego koloru. Ubrana w elegancką marynarkę, a pod nią czarna bluzka. Na biodrach miała czarną, krótką spódniczkę przed kolana. Na nogach miała cienkie, brązowe rajstopy, a na stopach miała czarne buty na obcasie. - Od jutra chodzisz do Collège Françoise Dupont. Tutaj szkoły się różnią od naszych. Zamiast książek będziesz nosić swojego tableta, tylko nie myśl o graniu na lekcjach – kobieta skrzyżowała ręce na piersi. - Dobrze, dobrze – kiwnęła głową. Po chwili się rozejrzała. – Właśnie, gdzie mój tablet? - Proszę – podała jej. – Wgrałam Ci e-podręczniki oraz plan lekcji. - Dziękuję – powiedziała Kotori i wzięła od niej tableta. - Nie kładź się późno spać, bo rano wstajesz – powiedziała mama i wyszła z pokoju, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Kotori wstała z krzesła i wyjęła z szafy swoją torbę z anime, w którą włożyła tableta. Potem położyła ją obok łóżka i usiadła przed laptopem. Włączyła anime, które oglądała do godziny 22.00. Jadła przy tym pocky. Wyłączyła laptopa, a potem poszła do łazienki, gdzie drzwi do niej znajdowały się w jej pokoju. Miała swoją, prywatną łazienkę. Umyła zęby, a potem wróciła do pokoju. Przebrała się w piżamę, a ciuchy schowała do szafy. Położyła się na łóżku i przykryła kołdrą. Kumiho położył się obok niej. Usnęli. Rano dziewczynę obudził budzik. Sięgnęła do niego ręką i próbowała wyłączyć, ale nie mogła. - Zamknij się! – powiedziała i rzuciła nim o ścianę. Wyłączył się, ale się nie rozwalił. - Ty brutalu – powiedział Kumiho, przeciągając się. - Cicho być…- mruknęła, patrząc na lisa. – Idziemy na śniadanie – oznajmiła i posadziła swojego lisa na ramieniu. Podeszła do miejsca, gdzie upadł zegarek. Podniosła go i położyła na biurku. Wyszła z pokoju, zamykając drzwi i zeszła na dół do jadalni. - Co to był za huk? – spytała jedna z jej sióstr, a dokładniej Sayuri. Dziewczyna o różowych włosach i fioletowych oczach. - To byłam ja, a dokładniej mój zegarek – odpowiedziała Kotori , głupio się uśmiechając. - Nie kupię Ci kolejnego zegarka jak ten rozwalisz – powiedziała mama. - Który to już? – zapytał ojciec. - Nie wiem, a ona już ich tyle rozwaliła…- kobieta westchnęła. - Nic się mu nie stało – powiedziała Kotori i odstawiła Kumiho na ziemię, obok miski. Potem usiadła przy stole. Zjadła po kilku minutach, a potem pobiegła z Kumiho do pokoju. Poszła do łazienki, uczesała się i umyła zęby, a w pokoju przebrała się w strój gothic Lolity. Wzięła swoją torbę do której włożyła Kumiho, a potem zeszła na dół. - Wychodzę! – krzyknęła, aby domownicy usłyszeli i wyszła z domu. Wsiadła do limuzyny, która zawiozła ją do nowej szkoły. Wysiadła z samochodu, gdy dojechali. Skupiała całą uwagę uczniów, nie tylko limuzyną, ale samym wyglądem. Weszła do szkoły, nie przejmując się tym. Po chwili doszła do klasy i zobaczyła znajomą osobę, a dokładniej rudowłosego chłopaka. 'Rozdział 2' - Nathanaël – podeszła do niego. – Cześć. - Kotori? Cześć – spojrzał na nią. – Jesteś w mojej klasie? - Tak – odpowiedziała z uśmiechem. – Cieszę się, że będę z kimś znajomym w klasie. - Kotori… czy chciałabyś ze mną usiąść w ławce? – zapytał nieśmiało. - Um... C-Chętnie – wyjąkała, czerwieniąc się. Po chwili do nich podeszła granatowo-włosa dziewczyna z kucykami. - Przepraszam Cię na sekundkę – spojrzała na niego Kotori, a chłopak kiwnął głową i odszedł. - Cześć, ty jesteś tą nową, prawda? – spytała. – Masz bardzo fajny styl. Czy to gothic Lolita? - Tak – odpowiedziała czarnowłosa. - Podobają mi się azjatyckie style – uśmiechnęła się. – Jestem Marinette Dupain-Cheng, a ty? - Kotori Ohtaka. Miło mi Cię poznać – uśmiechnęła się. - Mi ciebie również. Interesujesz się modą? - Nie – pokręciła głową. – Nie lubię nawet chodzić na zakupy. Nie interesują mnie nowe trendy. Ja się ubieram jak chce, a nie tak jak jest teraz modnie. Po co mam się ubierać tak jak wszyscy, skoro mogę być oryginalna? - Masz rację – uśmiechnęła się, Marinette. – Oryginalność, jest dobra. Poza tym narysowałam kilka swoich projektów azjatyckich sukienek… - Jesteś projektantką? – zapytała i uniosła brwi do góry. - T-Tak, amatorką – zaśmiała się nerwowo. - Mogłabyś mi pokazać swoje rysunki? Proszę. Marinette kiwnęła głową i wyjęła ze swojej torby szkicownik, a potem podała Kotori. Dziewczyna zaczęła go przeglądać i gdy zobaczyła sukienki Lolity to uśmiechnęła się. Nie tylko rysowała gotyckie sukienki, ale też te słodkie dla zwykłej Lolity. - Śliczne – powiedziała z uśmiechem, patrząc na projektantkę. – Obyś została prawdziwą projektantką. Z przyjemnością kupowałabym od ciebie te sukienki. - Dziękuję – uśmiechnęła się granatowo-włosa i wzięła od niej szkicownik. – Może oprowadzić Cię po szkole? Przy okazji poznałabyś osoby z naszej klasy. Pewnie przez twój wygląd, boją się do ciebie podejść. Gwarantuję Ci, że dzięki mnie porozmawiasz z nimi. - Dziękuję, to miłe z twojej strony, ale nie chcę zawracać Ci głowy – westchnęła. - Nie zawracasz, ja naprawdę chcę Ci pomóc – przybliżyła się do niej Marinette z uśmiechem. - No dobrze. Przekonałaś mnie – powiedziała Kotori, a dziewczyna się ucieszyła. Po chwili podeszła do nich ciemnoskóra dziewczyna w okularach. - Kotori to jest Alya – przedstawiła dziewczynę. – Alya to Kotori. - Miło mi Cię poznać – powiedziała Alya. - Mi również – uśmiechnęła się czarnowłosa. Po chwili zaczęły ze sobą rozmawiać, cała trójka się ze sobą dogadała, lecz w końcu zadzwonił dzwonek. - Oprowadzę Cię na następnej przerwie – powiedziała Marinette i weszła razem z Alyą oraz Kotori do klasy. Kotori usiadła w ławce z Nathanaelem. Wyjęła ze swojej torby, tableta. Po chwili zaczęła się lekcja matematyki. Dziewczyna nienawidziła tego przedmiotu. Patrzyła się na nauczycielkę i słuchała jej, lecz nic nie rozumiała. Po prostu włączyła program do rysowania na tablecie i zaczęła kończyć swój rysunek Yuno Gasai z anime Mirai Nikki. Włączała w międzyczasie notatnik, aby zapisywać wszystko z tablicy. Tak minęła jej godzina, a gdy zadzwonił dzwonek na przerwę to chłopak zainteresował się jej rysunkiem. - Co narysowałaś? – zapytał, a dziewczyna podała mu tableta ze skończonym rysunkiem. Yuno stała w kałuży krwi, ubrana w zakrwawiony mundurek. Miała psychopatyczną minę, a za sobą trzymała zakrwawioną siekierę. - Ten rysunek, jest piękny, a jednocześnie przerażający – powiedział. - Widziałeś moje rysunki, a takie też były – spojrzała na niego. - Tak, ale nie wszystkie widziałem. Rysujesz urocze rzeczy, ale też i straszne. - Wiem, ale takie rzeczy lubię – uśmiechnęła się, a potem wzięła od niego tableta. Wyszła razem z nim z klasy. - Nie mogę spędzić z tobą przerwy, ponieważ Marinette chciała mnie oprowadzić po szkole. Przepraszam – spojrzała na niego. - Nic nie szkodzi. Idź do niej – powiedział i po chwili podeszła do nich granatowo-włosa razem ze swoją przyjaciółką. - Idziemy? – spytała Marinette, a Kotori kiwnęła głową. Poszła razem z nimi. Oprowadziły ją po szkole, gdzie przy okazji spotykały osoby z klasy. Dzięki dziewczynom, Kotori miała możliwość porozmawiania z nimi i z każdym się dogadała. Potem szły z powrotem w stronę klasy… - Poznałam chyba wszystkich, a co z tamtą blondynką i jej koleżanką? – zapytała Kotori, patrząc na nie. - Pewnie Ci chodzi o Chloé i Sabrinę – powiedziała Alya. – Wiesz, lepiej się z nimi nie zadawać… Po chwili podeszły do nich te dwie dziewczyny o których była mowa. - Dzisiaj, jest halloween? – spytała blondynka, patrząc na Kotori. - Nie, a co? – Kotori przechyliła lekko głowę w bok. – Pewnie Ci chodzi o moje ciuchy. To jest gothic Lolita. - Ja wiem, nie musisz mi tego mówić. Znam się na modzie – mruknęła. – Chodzi o to, że twój styl jest beznadziejny. Nie jesteśmy w Azji, tylko Francji. My się ubieramy lepiej od was. Może byś tak zdjęła te okropne ciuchy i założyła coś od dobrego projektanta? Jesteś bogata, Kotori Ohtaka… - Nie, dzięki. Ubieram się tak, bo mi się podoba. Masz z tym jakiś problem? - Tak, bo nie potrafisz się ubrać i nie mogę na ciebie patrzeć. Glany do sukienki? Gorszego zestawu się nie dało? - Powiem Ci jedno. Nie obchodzi mnie, że nie podobają Ci się moje ubrania. Nie rusza mnie to. Spadaj i przestań zanudzać mi żywot – mruknęła Kotori, a Chloé widocznie zatkało. Po chwili zadzwonił dzwonek. Kotori weszła do klasy i usiadła z rudowłosym. Zaczęła się lekcja plastyki. W końcu jej ulubiony przedmiot. Rysowała razem z chłopakiem, akurat mieli za zadnie zrobić wspólny plakat. W połowie lekcji zauważyła, że z jednym uczniem jest coś nie tak. Miał na sobie strój wilkołaka. Spojrzała na niego, a on na nią. Nagle zaczęły pojawiać się wilki. 'Rozdział 3' Cała klasa wyszła z ławek, a potem wybiegli z Sali. Kotori wtapiając się w tłum, schowała się za biurkiem nauczyciela. - To, co? Czas na przemianę – powiedział Kumiho, wyskakując z torby Kotori na jej ramię. - Tak – kiwnęła głową Kotori. – Transformacja: Kitsune! – powiedziała i po chwili zmieniła się w super bohaterkę. Włosy Kotori zminiły się na kolor biały, były związane w kucyka, granatową kokardą. Oczy dalej były w kolorze czerwonym. Na jej głowie wyrosły lisie uszy, którymi może poruszać oraz słyszy, tylko przez nie. Na jej twarzy pojawiła się maska w kształcie głowy lisa, którą może zdjąć. Jej strojem była yukata z długimi rękawami. Przepasana niebiesko-fioletowym pasem, gdzie kokarda z tyłu jest fioletowa. Od pasa ciągnął się niebieski sznurek. Z jej kości ogonowej wyrósł biały, puchaty lisi ogon, którym może poruszać. Na rękach pojawiły się granatowe rękawiczki. Jej nogi zdobiły białe zakolanówki, a stopy tradycyjne japonki w kolorze granatowym. Wyszła Kotori zza biurka i zobaczyła, że chłopaka już nie było. Zobaczyła za to, że okno jest otwarte. Podeszła do niego i zobaczyła, że ludzi atakują wilki, a chłopak je kontroluję przy użyciu fletu. - No to skaczemy – westchnęła i poprawiła swoją maskę. Zeskoczyła z okna i wylądowała bezpiecznie na ziemi. Po chwili zobaczyła Biedronkę, na którą rzucił się wilk. Kotori wyjęła ze swojej kokardy, którą ma związaną yukatę, biały wachlarz. Rzuciła w wilka wachlarz, który przebił go na wylot i upadł. Wachlarz wrócił do Kotori, a dziewczyna schowała wachlarz do kokardy z tyłu pleców. Dziewczyna podbiegła do Biedronki. - Nic Ci nie jest? – zapytała i wyciągnęła dłoń w jej stronę. - Nie nic – odpowiedziała Biedronka i złapała za dłoń Kotori. Dzięki niej wstała. – Dziękuję za pomoc, kim ty jesteś? - Jestem Kitsune. Też posiadam miraculum – ukłoniła się, zdejmując maskę. Potem wyprostowała się i maskę założyła na bok głowy. - Miło mi Cię poznać – uśmiechnęła się Biedronka, a potem spojrzała na jej maskę. – Możesz ją zdejmować? - Tak, nie jest taka jak wasza. Moją się da zdjąć. I tak naprawdę wyglądam inaczej, nie mam białych włosów. Także czy mam maskę czy nie i tak nie wiecie, kim jestem – uśmiechnęła się Kotori. - Rozumiem i racja – kiwnęła głową, Biedronka i po chwili zaczęły biec wilki w ich stronę. Skoczyły w ich stronę, lecz nagle przed nimi pojawił się Czarny Kot. Odepchnął je swoją metalową pałką. - Damy w opresji? – zapytał Czarny Kot i odwrócił się do nich ze swoim charakterystycznym uśmieszkiem. - Niekoniecznie. Same byśmy sobie poradziły, ale dzięki – wywróciła oczami Kotori. - A ty jesteś nową w naszej grupie? – zapytał Czarny Kot. - Tak, jestem Kitsune – ukłoniła się. – Miło mi Cię poznać. - Ja jestem Czarny Kot, mi też jest miło – powiedział i ujął jej dłoń, a potem pocałował. Potem puścił jej dłoń. Kotori się zaczerwieniła, ale nie zdążyła go za to uderzyć, jak to ona, gdyż szybko znalazł się dalej od niej. - Dobra, może zamiast gadać to się zajmijmy ratowaniem świata? – zapytała i westchnęła. – Poza tym zalecam odwrót – wskazała na stado wilków, które biegło w ich stronę. Złapała za rękę Czarnego Kota i Biedronkę, a potem zaczęła z nimi biec przed siebie. Po chwili Kotori zatrzymała się i puściła towarzyszy. W jej ręku pojawił się niebieski ogień, który rzuciła na ulicę, gdzie ogień rozrósł się na całą szerokość ulicy. Wilki nie mogły ominąć ognia, a więc cofnęły się i pobiegły w stronę szkoły. - Mamy je na razie z głowy – powiedziała Kotori, dysząc. – Musimy obmyślić jakiś plan, w końcu nas znajdą. - To było super – powiedział Czarny Kot. - A dziękuję – uśmiechnęła się Kotori i po chwili wyciągnęła dłoń przed siebie. Niebieski ogień znikł i nic nie spalił. - Zauważyłam wcześniej jak wilk się na mnie rzucił, że ma taką antenkę na głowie, słabo widoczną, ale jest. Myślę, że jak się ją zniszczy to one przestaną działać. To są chybba, tak jakby roboty – powiedziała Biedronka i spojrzała na Kotori. – Jak ty przebiłaś wachlarzem wilka na wylot to nie było krwi, tylko dziura. - Możesz mieć rację – Kotori kiwnęła głową. - Dobra, ale jak je pokonać? – zapytał Czarny Kot. - Może Biedronka użyje szczęśliwego trafu i jakiś przydatny przedmiot jej wyskoczy? – zapytała Kotori. - Dobry pomysł – powiedziała Biedronka. – Szczęśliwy Traf! – powiedziała i z jej joja, w jej ręce wpadła broń, a dokładniej pistolet na wodę. - Pistolet na wodę? – zdziwił się Czarny Kot. – Zamierzasz zmoczyć te wilki? - Tak, myślę, że jak trafię wodą w te ich antenki to się uda – powiedziała Biedronka z uśmiechem. - Tyle, że jest ich mnóstwo, szybko ich od tak nie pokonasz – spojrzał na nią. - A co jeśli by na czymś jechała? Byłoby szybciej – powiedziała Kotori. - Na czym? – zapytała Biedronka. - Na mnie – wskazała na siebie z uśmiechem i poruszała swoimi lisimi uszami. – Moją ostateczną mocą, po której mam kilka minut na przemianę w normalną osobę jak wy, to zmiana w dziewięcioogonowego lisa – powiedziała i wyszła zza krzaków, tak jak jej towarzysze. Nie było wilków na tej ulicy, a więc wskoczyli na budynek i zaczęli biec po dachach. W końcu zeskoczyli z dachu domy przy szkole, gdzie był ich wróg jak i wilki. Pobiegli pod szkołę, gdzie wilki ich zobaczyły jak i wróg. - Kitsune, zmieniaj się w tego lisa – powiedziała Biedronka, trzymając pistolet z wodą. - Holy Fox! – powiedziała Kotori i po chwili zmieniła się w białego lisa z dziewięcioma ogonami. Jej naszyjnik, przypominający obrożę, powiększył się. Kotori jako lis, jest nawet większa od wilka. - Czarny Kocie, jedziesz ze mną, bo ty się zajmiesz wrogiem – powiedziała Biedronka. - Dobrze, My Lady – uśmiechnął się, a potem wsiadł na lisa. Przytrzymał się jego szyi. Biedronka usiadła za nim i jedną ręką trzymała się Czarnego Kota. Wilki zaczęły biec w ich stronę, a oni w ich. Biedronka zaczęła strzelać z pistoletu w wilki, trafiała celnie w ich antenki, aż w końcu utorowały sobie drogę do wroga. Nie pokonały wszystkich wilków, gdyż skończyła się woda w pistolecie. Przez ostatni rządek wilków, które miały bronić ich pana, Kotori skoczyła, a Czarny Kot zeskoczył z jej grzbietu, wyciągając pałkę zza pleców. Rzucił się na wroga i zaczął z nim walczyć przy pomocy swojej pałki, a wróg starał się odbijać jego ataki swoim fletem. Kotori wylądowała na ziemi i Biedronka z niej zeszła. Biedronka rzuciła jojem w stronę wroga, lecz zamiast owinąć nóg chłopakowi, to owinęła Czarnemu Kotu, który przez to upadł. Chłopak chciał użyć fletu, lecz wtedy Kotori skoczyła w jego stronę i rzuciła się na niego, wytrącając mu flet z ręki. Chłopak nie mógł się ruszyć, bo Kotori sobie po prostu usiadła na nim. - Kitsune, dobra robota! – pochwaliła ją Biedronka, a potem podeszła do Czarnego Kota i odwinęła linkę z joja, z jego nóg. Potem podbiegła do fletu , zniszczyła je i wyleciała z instrumentu Akuma. W tym czasie Kotori zeszła z chłopaka i zmieniła się z powrotem w Kitsune, a potem z Czarnym Kotem podeszła do Bierdonki. - Akumo koniec twoich rządów! - powiedziała. - Czas wypędzić złe moce! – rzuciła jojo, którym złapała czarnego motyla. – Mam Cię! – oznajmiła i potem otworzyła jojo, z którego wyleciał biały motyl. – Pa, pa miły motylku – pomachała mu i rzuciła pistolet z wodą do góry. – Cudowna Biedronka! – powiedziała i wszystko, co zniszczone, zostało naprawione. - Zaliczone! – powiedziała Biedronka z Czarnym Kotem i Kotori przybiła z nim żółwika, a potem z dziewczyną. Wszystkim nagle zaczęły migać miracula. - Muszę spadać – powiedziała Kotori. – Może się jeszcze kiedyś zobaczymy – uśmiechnęła się do nich. - Kiedyś? To nie będziesz ochraniać z nami Paryża? – zapytała Biedronka. - Raczej nie, nie za bardzo się na to nadaję – westchnęła. - Nadajesz się, jesteś świetna – powiedział Czarny Kot z uśmiechem. – Masz przydatne umiejętności. - Uważam, że jesteś świetną super bohaterką jak my – stwierdziła Biedronka. – Dołączysz do nas? – zapytała i wyciągnęła dłoń w jej stronę. - Skoro tak… dobrze! – uśmiechnęła się Kotori i uścisnęła jej dłoń. - To witaj w naszej grupie – powiedział Czarny Kot. – Dobra muszę iść! – powiedział, pomachał im. A potem skoczył na budynek. Zniknął z ich oczu. - Ja też, nie mam już czasu. Pa! – pomachała jej Biedronka i zrobiła to samo, co Czarny Kot. - Pa – pomachała im Kotori, a potem wbiegła do szkoły, gdzie się odmieniła. Na korytarzu nikogo nie było. Poszła na salę gimnastyczną, gdzie byli wszyscy uczniowie. - Kotori, jak dobrze, że jesteś. Gdzie ty byłaś? – spytała Marinette, która do niej podbiegła. - Byłam w toalecie – odpowiedziała Kotori. Podeszły do klasy, gdzie nauczycielka powiedziała, aby wszyscy wrócili do domu. Dzisiaj nie ma już lekcji. Wszyscy się ucieszyli, wyszli z sali gimnastycznej, a potem ze szkoły. Kotori pożegnała się z Alyą i Marinette, a pod szkołę przyjechała limuzyna. Wsiadła do niej, a z jej torby wyskoczył Kumiho na jej kolana. Usiadł. - Super bohaterka Kotori… nie Kitsune – powiedział lis. – Uratowałaś świat, bądź z siebie dumna. - Ta, nie pasuję to do mnie – zachichotała. – Oczywiście, że jestem – powiedziała z uśmiechem. Po kilku minutach wróciła do domu. Wysiadła z samochodu i weszła do rezydencji. - Wróciłam! – powiedziała, gdy weszła do środka… Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania